AIM with the Cullens
by Saphirastar11
Summary: AIM with the Cullens almost all you basic characters On AIM! I suck a Summaries so you'll just have to read it ,OOC. My first FanFic! R&R! i do not own Twilight.
1. Eddie says no

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**  


EmoSoldierEmpth ~ Jasper

BiteMeCullen ~ Bella

SuperHyperShopaholicPixie ~ Alice

EdwardoTheGreat ~ Edward

ImaBigTeddyBear ~ Emmett

RedRoses ~ Rosalie

MotherToVamps ~ Esme

BestDocEvr ~ Carlise

**EmoSoldierEmpth has signed on**

**BiteMeCullen has signed on**

**EdwardoTheGreat has signed on**

BiteMeCullen: Hey yall

EmoSoldierEmpth: Bella why are you talkn' like that? It's creeping me out.

EdwardoTheGreat: Now Bella wat did we talk about, talk like a normal person

BiteMeCullen: But Eddie I want to talk like this. Pwetty Pwease Eddie –puppy dog face- Pwease?

EmoSoldierEmpth: Ohhhh boy

EdwardoTheGreat: of course you can Bella I'm sorry for saying otherwise. Do you forgive me?

EmoSoldierEmpth: 'who could be mad at you Eddie'

BiteMeCullen: who could be mad at you Eddie

EmoSoldierEmpth: told you and I'm not even Alice.

EdwardoTheGreat: Thx Bella :D

BiteMeCullen: np but do you wanna come over I'm like so like bored. I need to be like entertained like so like I can like be like happy.

EmoSoldierEmpth: BELLA!

BiteMeCullen: like wat?

EmoSoldierEmpth: enough of the VOICES! And you mood swingy thingys.

EdwardoTheGreat: oh and Bella that Screen Name is NEVER going to happen.

BiteMeCullen: but Eddie. Pwease? :)

EmoSoldierEmpth: oh I want to hear this.

EdwardoTheGreat: Bella no no no no and NO!

BiteMeCullen: BYE EDWARD CULLEN FOREVER. And for you that is a very, very long time.

EdwardoTheGreat: Bella WAIT! I LOVE YOU!

BiteMeCullen: IDC

EmoSoldierEmpth: haha YES!! Finally he says NO!!

EdwardoTheGreat: JASPER not helping.

**BiteMeCullen has signed off**

EdwardoTheGreat: BELLA NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

EmoSoldierEmpth: ha ha, ha ha ha, ha

**ImaBigTeddyBear has signed on**

ImaBigTeddyBear: wat did I miss?

EmoSoldierEmpth: A lot!!

ImaBigTeddyBear: Oh man :(

ImaBigTeddyBear: Eddie's Fault?

EmoSoldierEmpth: Ya… where is he anyway?

EdwardoTheGreat: here :(

ImaBigTeddyBear: What happened bro?

EmoSoldierEmpth: He made Bella Mad!! Lolz

ImaBigTeddyBear: Again? Oh my Eddie!!

EdwardoTheGreat: Don't call me that

ImaBigTeddyBear: you didn't care when I said it before

EdwardoTheGreat: 'cause I was too depressed to talk

EmoSoldierEmpth: I'll say

**RedRoses has signed on**

**SuperHyperShopaholicPixie has signed on**

RedRoses: Hey…. Me and Alice just got back from shopping

SuperHyperShopaholicPixie: Ya and was SOOOOO much FUN!!

EdwardoTheGreat: we know you just came through the door like 5 seconds ago

EmoSoldierEmpth: Hey Alice, why are we IMing each other in the same room? And why are we all IMing each other in the same house?

ImaBigTeddyBear: Because It's so like totally fun!! Jeeze Jasper

RedRoses: …………. Emmett don't make me come over there and shut off your laptop.

ImaBigTeddyBear: Wait Rose NOOO!!

ImaBigTeddyBear: queydhakcbneurhn

ImaBigTeddyBear: I'm sorry Emmett can't talk right now.

**ImaBigTeddyBear has signed off**

SuperHyperShopaholicPixie: o.O

EmoSoldierEmpth: Haha

RedRoses: k back

EdwardoTheGreat: where did Emmett go?

RedRoses: I took care of him!! :D

SuperHyperShopaholicPixie: Wow Rose I didn't think you had it in you. Well I did but… WOW

EdwardoTheGreat: Ya what Alice said

EmoSoldierEmpth: HEY only I can copy my wife

SuperHyperShopaholicPixie: Jasper don't be jealous

EmoSoldierEmpth: I AM NOT JEALOUS

EdwardoTheGreat: some body's jealous

RedRoses: Edward I don't think you should have done that

SuperHyperShopaholicPixie: Jasper honey STAY IN YOUR SEAT.

EmoSoldierEmpth: ok jeeze

RedRoses: well I got to unbury Emmett.

EdwardoTheGreat: what do you mea- ya know what I really don't want to know.

SuperHyperShopaholicPixie: Yikes

RedRoses: Bye everyone

EmoSoldierEmpth: Bye!! lolz

SuperHyperShopaholicPixie: see ya

EdwardoTheGreat: Byas

**RedRoses has signed off**

EdwardoTheGreat: I gtg too, I have to apologize to Bella :(

**EdwardoTheGreat has signed off**

EmoSoldierEmpth: now we are all alone

SuperHyperShopaholicPixie: so who cares!!

EmoSoldierEmpth: oh you naughty girl

SuperHyperShopaholicPixie: Meowww

**SuperHyperShopaholicPixie has signed off**

**EmoSoldierEmpth has signed off**

**R&R please! next chapter coming soon!!**

**~ SaphiraStarΩ**


	2. Idk

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. :( **

EmoSoldierEmpth ~ Jasper

BiteMeCullen ~ Bella

SuperHyperShopaholicPixie ~ Alice

EdwardoTheGreat ~ Edward

ImaBigTeddyBear ~ Emmett

RedRoses ~ Rosalie

MotherToVamps ~ Esme

BestDocEvr ~ Carlise

**SuperHyperShopaholicPixie has signed on**

**RedRoses has signed on**

**BiteMeCullen has signed on**

**ImaBigTeddyBear has signed on**

ImaBigTeddyBear: Halas

BiteMeCullen: hi

RedRoses: hey

SuperHyperShopaholicPixie: wats up everybody?

BiteMeCullen: it's not like you don't know already

ImaBigTeddyBear: you got that right sista

RedRoses: Emmett member wat happened last time u started being annoying?

ImaBigTeddyBear: yes – remembers- I was in a dark, dark place

SuperHyperShopaholicPixie: Haha

BiteMeCullen: XP

RedRoses: do you want to go back there?

ImaBigTeddyBear: not really no

SuperHyperShopaholicPixie: then stop! Haha beet u there Rose =]

BiteMeCullen: o.O

RedRoses: good for you

ImaBigTeddyBear: oh my gawd rose stop being sooooo mean. Gosh!

SuperHyperShopaholicPixie: ya Emmett show her who's boss

BiteMeCullen: I want to see this go wrong

ImaBigTeddyBear: It won't wrong. Right Alice.

SuperHyperShopaholicPixie: ummm ya sure

RedRoses: well Emmett say goodbye

ImaBigTeddyBear: y?

ImaBigTeddyBear: ROSE NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Not my video games! NOOOOOOO

ImaBigTeddyBear: that is the last time I'm showing any one who's boss

BiteMeCullen: Hahahahahaha lolz nice rose!

SuperHyperShopaholicPixie: but wait! There's more! –Smiles like the devil-

ImaBigTeddyBear: wat do u mean more? Wait a minute where's my jeep?

-Crash-

RedRoses: back

BiteMeCullen: o.O uh oh. Emmett I don't think your jeep is with us anymore. :-/

SuperHyperShopaholicPixie: aww man the guys will get a kick out of this!!

ImaBigTeddyBear: noooooooooooooooooo! My jeep is in a ditch. Let me rephrase that my JEEP is in the MUD.

RedRoses: :D

BiteMeCullen: even I herd that crash and I'm at Charlie's

SuperHyperShopaholicPixie: see I told you there was more!

**BestDocEvr has signed on**

BestDocEvr: do you kids know wat that big CRASH was?

SuperHyperShopaholicPixie: nope not a clue

RedRoses: wait what crash?

BiteMeCullen: I didn't hear a crash

ImaBigTeddyBear: oh you mean my JEEP.

BestDocEvr: oh it was your jeep. Ok nvm go back to wat evr u were doin.

**BestDocEvr has signed off**

ImaBigTeddyBear: wait wat do you mean ok nvm? CARLISE.

SuperHyperShopaholicPixie: face it Emmett Ken is gone.

BiteMeCullen: who's Ken?

RedRoses: Emmett named his jeep after Barbie's Boy Friend

BiteMeCullen: lolz. Wait y after Barbie's boyfriend?

ImaBigTeddyBear: Well I had another jeep before this one and named it

Barbie

SuperHyperShopaholicPixie: he even had Barbie dolls in it! He wanted me and rose to give them makeovers.

RedRoses: I had the Schoolteacher Barbie.

BiteMeCullen: Lolz. Emmett do u have Ken dolls in your jeep now?

ImaBigTeddyBear: Did. Now I have to buy new ones. :(

BiteMeCullen: What happened to your old jeep?

SuperHyperShopaholicPixie: Jasper drove it off a cliff. :D

BiteMeCullen: GO Jasper!!

RedRoses: that's what I said.

ImaBigTeddyBear: Barbie is in jeep heaven. :(

ImaBigTeddyBear: she was so young.

**EmoSoldierEmpth has signed on**

**EdwardoTheGreat has signed on**

EmoSoldierEmpth: heyyyy

BiteMeCullen: we were just talking about how you drove Emmett's jeep Barbie off a cliff

EmoSoldierEmpth: oh ya I member that.

EdwardoTheGreat: you had to throw all the Barbie dolls in the back cause you didn't want to look at them.

SuperHyperShopaholicPixie: didn't you rip one of the heads off?

RedRoses: lolz

BiteMeCullen: o.O

ImaBigTeddyBear: JASPER DID WHAT.

ImaBigTeddyBear: Barbie I'm coming!

**ImaBigTeddyBear has signed off**

BiteMeCullen: Haha. And guess what Jasper! Rose did the work for you this time!

EmoSoldierEmpth: ?

SuperHyperShopaholicPixie: she Put Emmett's 'new' jeep in a ditch.

EmoSoldierEmpth: oh lolz

EdwardoTheGreat: hey Bella wanna come over?

BiteMeCullen: nope

SuperHyperShopaholicPixie: But Bella we can play dress up!

BiteMeCullen: NO

RedRoses: aww come on Bella

EmoSoldierEmpth: we can play Truth or Dare!

Every on butt Alice and Jasper: NO!

SuperHyperShopaholicPixie: Yes!

SuperHyperShopaholicPixie: Please Bella come over. Please

BiteMeCullen: Fine. But no dress up.

SuperHyperShopaholicPixie: but

BiteMeCullen: NO

EdwardoTheGreat: wow Bella you said no to us. But you have to pay the price.

RedRoses: I'm leaving.

**RedRoses has signed off**

SuperHyperShopaholicPixie: me too I got to get the place set up for Truth or Dare.

EmoSoldierEmpth: I'm gonna help her.

BiteMeCullen: k bye!

**SuperHyperShopaholicPixie has signed off**

**EmoSoldierEmpth** **has signed off**

BiteMeCullen: so what was the price to pay?

EdwardoTheGreat: you have to Marry Me

BiteMeCullen: you know the answer already.

EdwardoTheGreat: I wan t you to say it.

BiteMeCullen: fine. Yes!

EdwardoTheGreat: Yes!!! I'm coming over now to get you.

BiteMeCullen: k

**BiteMeCullen has signed off**

**EdwardoTheGreat has signed off**

**ImaBigTeddyBear has signed on**

ImaBigTeddyBear: k I'm back and rescued some Barbie and ken dolls.

ImaBigTeddyBear: Hello?

ImaBigTeddyBear: They left me! Payback time.

**ImaBigTeddyBear has signed off**

**Heyyy you guys like it? R&R and tell me what ya think! More coming soon!**

**~ SaphiraStarΩ lolz**


	3. WataFall

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. :( **

EmoSoldierEmpth ~ Jasper

BiteMeCullen ~ Bella

SuperHyperShopaholicPixie ~ Alice

EdwardoTheGreat ~ Edward

ImaBigTeddyBear ~ Emmett

RedRoses ~ Rosalie

MotherToVamps ~ Esme

BestDocEvr ~ Carlise

**MotherToVamps has signed on**

**BestDocEvr has signed on**

**ImaBigTeddyBear has signed on**

**EmoSoldierEmpth has signed on**

**EdwardoTheGreat has signed on**

**BiteMeCullen has signed on**

**SuperHyperShopaholicPixie has signed on**

MotherToVamps: you guys are in sooooo much trouble

BestDocEvr: you almost got Bella killed and wrecked the house

EdwardoTheGreat: what do you mean almost got Bella killed?

BiteMeCullen: ummm

SuperHyperShopaholicPixie: ya about that…. Emmett you wanna take it form here?

ImaBigTeddyBear: I'm going to lest jasper do some Show and Tell

EmoSoldierEmpth: I think Bella should tell you. You wont kill her.

EdwardoTheGreat: Bella care to tell me?

SuperHyperShopaholicPixie: Bella Please tell

MotherToVamps: yes please do

BiteMeCullen: Theytookmetoawaterfall

SuperHyperShopaholicPixie: BELLA!

EdwardoTheGreat: you guys did WHAT.

ImaBigTeddyBear: gtg

EmoSoldierEmpth: me 2 Edwards really mad.

MotherToVamps: you two are staying right HERE.

ImaBigTeddyBear: yes ma'am

SuperHyperShopaholicPixie: o.O

BiteMeCullen: not to mention they pushed me off.

EdwardoTheGreat: WHAT!

EmoSoldierEmpth: On accident. And any ways we caught her before she hit the sharp pointy rocks!

ImaBigTeddyBear: not to mention the roaring deathly water!

SuperHyperShopaholicPixie: before you guys say anything, Emmett pushed her off on 'accident'

BestDocEvr: 'accident'?

MotherToVamps: I really don't want to know.

SuperHyperShopaholicPixie: he wanted his revenge for us leaving him on AIM

BiteMeCullen: so he hurts me

EdwardoTheGreat: hurts u?

ImaBigTeddyBear: I didn't hurt her

BiteMeCullen: ya so you didn't BREAK MY ARM by 'rescuing' me

EdwardoTheGreat: THEY DID WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT??????

**EdwardoTheGreat has signed off**

All: ??

SuperHyperShopaholicPixie: umm I tink he broke his laptop

MotherToVamps: HE DID WHAT? DID HE BREAK THE WALL TOO?

-CRACK-

BestDocEvr: I would say…… Yes

MotherToVamps: EDWARD MASON CULLEN!

EmoSoldierEmpth: somebody's mad!

MotherToVamps: I AM NOT MAD!

BestDocEvr: Esme your caps lock is on.

MotherToVamps: oh ya I would guess that would mean I was mad

EmoSoldierEmpth: was?

BiteMeCullen: so…. Do you guys want me to come over to calm him down?

SuperHyperShopaholicPixie: Don't worry Esme it's going to work.

MotherToVamps: ok that's fine. I would have said yes anyways. And Bella you didn't have to ask

ImaBigTeddyBear: he would have herd your truck coming down the drive way anyways

BestDocEvr: Emmett do you want to drive Bella's car? Because you will if you keep being mean

BiteMeCullen: What No!

ImaBigTeddyBear: NOOOOOOOO

MotherToVamps: then Shut it

SuperHyperShopaholicPixie: o.O

SuperHyperShopaholicPixie: so Bella want me to plan your wedding?

EmoSoldierEmpth: a little random Alice?

BestDocEvr: Just a bit

ImaBigTeddyBear: so where is it going to be?

BiteMeCullen: 1st yes Alice you can plan my wedding. 2nd Idk maybe the meadow

EmoSoldierEmpth: oooo nice chose but I would go with a full-length dress

BiteMeCullen: ya I was thinking that

EmoSoldierEmpth: I mean the short ones are just…. Well…. Ya

BiteMeCullen: good point!

SuperHyperShopaholicPixie: Hello! Earth to Jasper and Bella!

EmoSoldierEmpth: What?

ImaBigTeddyBear: Jasper bro talking about dresses?

EmoSoldierEmpth: OMG Alice you contagious!

SuperHyperShopaholicPixie: I try to be

MotherToVamps: this conversation is going nowhere soon. I'll be going now.

BiteMeCullen: I gtg 2. I'll be over in an hour!

BestDocEvr: I have nothing to do so I'm going to go.

EmoSoldierEmpth: k bye!

**BiteMeCullen has signed off**

**MotherToVamps has signed off**

**BestDocEvr has signed off**

ImaBigTeddyBear: well I guess I'll go find rose……. Where is she?

SuperHyperShopaholicPixie: I don't know. But did you hear on the news that all Barbie and Ken dolls were ruined?

EmoSoldierEmpth: oh ya I heard that….. you don't think?

ImaBigTeddyBear: naww

SuperHyperShopaholicPixie: well….. Idk

EmoSoldierEmpth: I don't think she would……

All: nawwwww

ImaBigTeddyBear: well I'm bored.

EmoSoldierEmpth: ya your boredom is effecting me.

SuperHyperShopaholicPixie: I'll help that

**SuperHyperShopaholicPixie has signed off**

**EmoSoldierEmpth has signed off**

ImaBigTeddyBear: umm ok

ImaBigTeddyBear: I'm just going to go now

ImaBigTeddyBear: ya bye

ImaBigTeddyBear: oh I'm all alone

ImaBigTeddyBear: Again

ImaBigTeddyBear: no biggy

ImaBigTeddyBear: YES BIGGY

ImaBigTeddyBear: Wait… why am I talking to myself?

ImaBigTeddyBear: Idk

ImaBigTeddyBear: hmmm I'll ask myself!

ImaBigTeddyBear: so me why am I talking to myself

ImaBigTeddyBear: Idk because your weird?

ImaBigTeddyBear: you so Mean!

**ImaBigTeddyBear has signed off**

**Heyyy! R&R! I love the reviews! **

**~SaphΩ lolz**


	4. Rose?

Disclaimer: i do not own twilight or any of it's characters or any wookies

EmoSoldierEmpth ~ Jasper

BiteMeCullen ~ Bella

SuperHyperShopaholicPixie ~ Alice

EdwardoTheGreat ~ Edward

ImaBigTeddyBear ~ Emmett

RedRoses ~ Rosalie

MotherToVamps ~ Esme

BestDocEvr ~ Carlise

**ImaBigTeddyBear has signed on**

**BiteMeCullen has signed on**

**EmoSoldierEmpth has signed on**

ImaBigTeddyBear: hey guys have you seen Rose?

BiteMeCullen: me seen Rose? Why would I have seen Rose?

EmoSoldierEmpth:??

EmoSoldierEmpth: That kind of means you have seen her.

BiteMeCullen: Nahhh Rose and I are tight.

ImaBigTeddyBear: ?? since when have you liked rose? And where is she?

EmoSoldierEmpth: Bella don't make me come over there

BiteMeCullen: Edward would never allow it

ImaBigTeddyBear: she's right he would never allow it

EmoSoldierEmpth: we'll just have to have him go over there

ImaBigTeddyBear: Oh Edward!

BiteMeCullen: you can't call him on the computer.

ImaBigTeddyBear: I was just adding that for dramatic affect

EmoSoldierEmpth: But you didn't even call him aloud……

EmoSoldierEmpth: ohh you thought it

ImaBigTeddyBear: no but that's a good idea so Esme doesn't find out what we're doing

BiteMeCullen: you'll never taker me alive coppers

BiteMeCullen: or vampers…..

EmoSoldierEmpth: blood suckas would work too

BiteMeCullen: ya I like that better

EmoSoldierEmpth: I mean Vampers? How did you come up with dat?

BiteMeCullen: Idk…..

ImaBigTeddyBear: and I thought I was the one that got distrac- ooooo lookie a wookie!!!

EmoSoldierEmpth: Wookie? Aren't those Star Wars Fictional characters

ImaBigTeddyBear: well vampires are 'supposed' to be fictional

BiteMeCullen: oooo I want to see a wookie!!! Let me see let me see!!!

**EdwardoTheGreat has signed on**

EdwardoTheGreat: no no no no no wookies could get mad and you could get hurt.

BiteMeCullen: point?

EdwardoTheGreat: don't you talk back to me missy

BiteMeCullen: tooooo bad!

EmoSoldierEmpth: O.o

ImaBigTeddyBear: Bella you're talking bad to a vamp with anger management

BiteMeCullen: well you don't want to get me mad.

EmoSoldierEmpth: nooooo you do not.

EdwardoTheGreat: That's it Isabella Marie Swan you are in soooo much trouble.

BiteMeCullen: what are you going to do about it?

EmoSoldierEmpth: o.O

ImaBigTeddyBear: now Edward She's just a human

BiteMeCullen: Just a HUMAN! I beat you at a Spelling bee, weight lifting, and pie-eating contest.

EdwardoTheGreat: wooh she beat you at Weight lifting

ImaBigTeddyBear: it was a stick, which had 2 Marchmellows

BiteMeCullen: its spelled Marsh mellows

EmoSoldierEmpth: oooooh Burnnnn

EdwardoTheGreat: but Bella you are still in trouble

ImaBigTeddyBear: wait a minute! Jasper what were we going to ask Edward?

EmoSoldierEmpth: to go get Bella to Confess where rose is

EdwardoTheGreat: Emmett, Jasper she went on vacation to get away from Emmett.

BiteMeCullen: haha

BiteMeCullen: I actullay didn't know where she went I was jking you guys!!!

ImaBigTeddyBear: why would she want to be away from me?

EmoSoldierEmpth: I can give you 10 reasons

EdwardoTheGreat: Bella your still in trouble

BiteMeCullen: nope, 'cause I said sooooo!

EmoSoldierEmpth: wait Edward how did you fix your laptop?

EdwardoTheGreat: what you don't know wont hurt you.

**EdwardoTheGreat has signed off**

BiteMeCullen: oooh Snap!

BiteMeCullen: Edward Noo!

**BiteMeCullen has signed off**

EmoSoldierEmpth: ??

ImaBigTeddyBear: oooh well I got my revenge

EmoSoldierEmpth: What??

ImaBigTeddyBear: I got Bella in trouble

EmoSoldierEmpth: that doesn't take much

**EmoSoldierEmpth has signed off**

ImaBigTeddyBear: Every time

ImaBigTeddyBear: Arg

**ImaBigTeddyBear has signed off**

**I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in a long time my laptop's charger broke so I had to wait a week and half to get that fixed. My laptop was dead during that time. Then my screen broke so I can't get it back till Monday. I decided I couldn't wait to continue the one I started on my laptop so I wrote this one on the spare laptop they gave me. R&R!!**

****

**~Saph11Ω**


	5. Fuzzy Pants

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters

EmoSoldierEmpth ~ Jasper

BiteMeCullen ~ Bella

SuperHyperShopaholicPixie ~ Alice

EdwardoTheGreat ~ Edward

ImaBigTeddyBear ~ Emmett

RedRoses ~ Rosalie

MotherToVamps ~ Esme

BestDocEvr ~ Carlise

**RedRoses has signed on**

**ImaBigTeddyBear has signed on**

**EdwardoTheGreat has signed on**

**SuperHyperShopaholicPixie has signed on**

**EmoSoldierEmpth has signed on**

**BiteMeCullen has signed on**

BiteMeCullen: heyyy

EdwardoTheGreat: hey Bella

SuperHyperShopaholicPixie: hiz

ImaBigTeddyBear: ellos

EmoSoldierEmpth: hi

ImaBigTeddyBear: so do you guys wanna pl- hey rose is back

RedRoses: Emmett

ImaBigTeddyBear: ya

RedRoses: I'm in the same room as you

ImaBigTeddyBear: o hi!!!

SuperHyperShopaholicPixie: so Emmett what were you saying?

ImaBigTeddyBear: like you don't know

EdwardoTheGreat: well the rest of us don't. well ik what you were gonna say but still.

BiteMeCullen: was it " do you guys wanna play a game"?

EmoSoldierEmpth: how did you know that?

BiteMeCullen: well that's what he says when the 6 of us are home alone at your guys house.

EmoSoldierEmpth: good point

ImaBigTeddyBear: well I had the word game in mind

SuperHyperShopaholicPixie: sounds like funn!

BiteMeCullen: ya ill start. Love

EmoSoldierEmpth: is

SuperHyperShopaholicPixie: something

EdwardoTheGreat: you

RedRoses: need

ImaBigTeddyBear: not

-All-: need not??

ImaBigTeddyBear: ya when like someone's says Eddie you need not that blouse

EdwardoTheGreat: Blouses are for girls

ImaBigTeddyBear: Ik

BiteMeCullen: so Edarina **(AN. Ed-a-rina) **want to start??

SuperHyperShopaholicPixie: lolz

RedRoses: more like Eddiekins

EdwardoTheGreat: :O no! it's Eddie

EdwardoTheGreat: WAIT no Edward.

ImaBigTeddyBear: so EDDIE care to start us off

EdwardoTheGreat: why oh why? Ok I guess, I

BiteMeCullen: Eat

ImaBigTeddyBear: brown

SuperHyperShopaholicPixie: and

RedRoses: yellow

EmoSoldierEmpth: snow

**FuzzyPants has signed on**

FuzzyPants: A lot!!

**FuzzyPants has signed off**

-All-: Who was that??

BiteMeCullen: do you guys no what's weird when ever we say something at the same time it says "-All-".

SuperHyperShopaholicPixie: oh ya

ImaBigTeddyBear: huh that's weird its like they know were gonna say that

EdwardoTheGreat: ya like someone's 'making' this up

EmoSoldierEmpth: hmmmm oh well the important thing is we need to find out who FuzzyPants is.

BiteMeCullen: who do you think

BiteMeCullen: I mean I've seen that Sn before the IMed me and wouldn't tell who it was. They said I looked hot that day.

EdwardoTheGreat: -growls-

RedRoses: I think it's that stalker Mike Newton

SuperHyperShopaholicPixie: makes since. Now every one add him to your buddy list.

-All-: K

ImaBigTeddyBear: Man thingy stop doing that.

EmoSoldierEmpth: oh well it says he's online…..

BiteMeCullen: ya. I'm gonna IM him

**BiteMeCullen is away: Killing FuzzyPants**

EdwardoTheGreat: nice away Bella

RedRoses: how did mike come up with FuzzyPants

SuperHyperShopaholicPixie: unless it's Jacob…..

ImaBigTeddyBear:??

ImaBigTeddyBear: OH I get cause when he's a wolf he has Fuzzy Pants!

EmoSoldierEmpth: wow Emmett you're slower than Bella

RedRoses: well I think Bella went away to talk to "FuzzyPants"

RedRoses: I hope se knows its Jacob

EdwardoTheGreat: I don't think so

RedRoses: oh well better off having that mutt dead

EmoSoldierEmpth: I still think its Mike cause Jacob doesn't go to our school… or does he?

SuperHyperShopaholicPixie: no, no he doesn't Jazz

ImaBigTeddyBear: oh well Mike is one RANDOM kid. Even Randomer than me

EdwardoTheGreat: it's pronounced ransomed

ImaBigTeddyBear: o well

RedRoses: what's taking Bella so long…..

SuperHyperShopaholicPixie: idk….

ImaBigTeddyBear: why do keep putting …. At the end of each sentence…..

EmoSoldierEmpth: cause it's fun…..

EdwardoTheGreat: ya….

RedRoses: I guess….. but that's not why we were doing it….

SuperHyperShopaholicPixie:……

SuperHyperShopaholicPixie: im officially bored

EmoSoldierEmpth: same

ImaBigTeddyBear: yeah

RedRoses: mmhmmm

RedRoses: yeah

EdwardoTheGreat: bye

ImaBigTeddyBear: ya bye…

SuperHyperShopaholicPixie: bye bye………

RedRoses: ya

**RedRoses has signed off**

**SuperHyperShopaholicPixie has signed off**

**EdwardoTheGreat has signed off**

**ImaBigTeddyBear has signed off**

**EmoSoldierEmpth has signed off**

**BiteMeCullen is back from away**

BiteMeCullen: he where did they all go?

**BiteMeCullen has signed off**

**Hey guys! Just to let you know FuzzyPants was Mike and not Jacob. But Jacob will be in future Chapters! And Mike will be back muahahahaha ha ha!! R&R!! lolz!**

**~ Saph11Ω**


	6. Why me?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. I also do not own horse isle :(((((((( **

EmoSoldierEmpth ~ Jasper

BiteMeCullen ~ Bella

SuperHyperShopaholicPixie ~ Alice

EdwardoTheGreat ~ Edward

ImaBigTeddyBear ~ Emmett

RedRoses ~ Rosalie

MotherToVamps ~ Esme

BestDocEvr ~ Carlise

**EmoSoldierEmpth has signed on**

**ImaBigTeddyBear has signed on**

**BiteMeCullen has signed on**

EmoSoldierEmpth: dude, Emmy boi, y u so depressed

BiteMeCullen: Emmy boi?

ImaBigTeddyBear: pleaseeeee don'tttttt askkkkk

BiteMeCullen: okkkkkkkkayyyyyyy

ImaBigTeddyBear: no you can only do the last letter of the word like this: okayyyyyy

BiteMeCullen: Emmetttttttttttt

ImaBigTeddyBear: No! you only do the last letter in the WORD!

EmoSoldierEmpth: -laughing in hysterics-

ImaBigTeddyBear: ??

BiteMeCullen: Emmy boi, how do you spell your name?

ImaBigTeddyBear: Emett

EmoSoldierEmpth:?? You mean Emmett

ImaBigTeddyBear: no Emett

BiteMeCullen: Wow! So Emett when did you learn to spell your name?

ImaBigTeddyBear: what do u mean 'learn to spell your name'?

EmoSoldierEmpth: like how you learned to spell cat

ImaBigTeddyBear: kat

BiteMeCullen: ??

BiteMeCullen: ummm Spell night

ImaBigTeddyBear: nite and you guys think I'm stupid

EmoSoldierEmpth: dude the words are in front of you and your still spelling them wrong

BiteMeCullen: ik lolz

EmoSoldierEmpth: this explains sooooo much

BiteMeCullen: ya

ImaBigTeddyBear: I'm right HERE

EmoSoldierEmpth: so?

ImaBigTeddyBear: so stop being mean. Mommy! Help!!

BiteMeCullen: no one can help you now! Muahahahahahaha ha ha ha

EmoSoldierEmpth: Ha ha

ImaBigTeddyBear: ha

All: lolz

All: OMG

All: Stop doing that

All: Me? You!

All: I give up

All: arg

BiteMeCullen: arg?

BiteMeCullen: wait we didn't say it at the same time. Aww man

ImaBigTeddyBear: haha got her there huh Jazzy

EmoSoldierEmpth: no

EmoSoldierEmpth: so Bella when's the wedding?

BiteMeCullen: ummm Oh Snap! Tomorrow

ImaBigTeddyBear: you forgot!

BiteMeCullen: I don't know how 'cause Edward cant shut up about it.

EmoSoldierEmpth: haha lolz

ImaBigTeddyBear: so…. Am I invited?

BiteMeCullen: do I really need to answer that?

EmoSoldierEmpth: isn't he Edwards made of honor?

BiteMeCullen: no his best man but that could work for Emmett

ImaBigTeddyBear: wait…. Hey!

Jasper/Bella: Hahahahahaha lolz

BiteMeCullen: weird

EmoSoldierEmpth: ya…. So….

BiteMeCullen: r u showing up?

EmoSoldierEmpth: A-Al-Alice s-s-suit s-s-s-s-shopping

ImaBigTeddyBear: I would take that as a YES!

**SuperHyperShopaholicPixie has signed on**

SuperHyperShopaholicPixie: oh come on jazzy it wasn't that bad

SuperHyperShopaholicPixie: and Bella your all packed and ready to go for your honeymoon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BiteMeCullen: Fun!!!

ImaBigTeddyBear: well jasper you got it easy, she Loves you

EmoSoldierEmpth: r u sure about that?

SuperHyperShopaholicPixie: Hey!

ImaBigTeddyBear: you're the Empth

BiteMeCullen: so jasper how do you feel about that?

EmoSoldierEmpth: I Don't Know……

SuperHyperShopaholicPixie: you're an Empth and you don't even know how you feel?

SuperHyperShopaholicPixie: even I didn't see that coming

SuperHyperShopaholicPixie: ever….

SuperHyperShopaholicPixie: no one saw that coming

BiteMeCullen: jeeze Alice typing 100 mph?

ImaBigTeddyBear: close but if she typed any faster the computer will break of over load

EmoSoldierEmpth: lolz

**MotherToVamps has signed on**

MotherToVamps: are you guys playing nice?

MotherToVamps: cause I can here Alice's computer beeping 'over load'

BiteMeCullen: rotfl

SuperHyperShopaholicPixie: lol

EmoSoldierEmpth: lmhro

ImaBigTeddyBear: ppp

All: ??

ImaBigTeddyBear: it stands for Petting a Pretty Pony

BiteMeCullen: Jasper what does lmhro Mean?

MotherToVamps: Laughing my horses Rump Off

BiteMeCullen: ??

EmoSoldierEmpth: it's a Horse Isle thing **(A/N: Horse Isle = Awesome game!! Go and play today! Lolz! message me for details!)**

ImaBigTeddyBear: ik I love horse isle. Esme let me buy a year subscription and 1,000,000 Horse Isle dollars, I bought a ranch!! And own 100 horses all named Barbie and ken and all there friends, and some named Emmett or Emmett jr.!!

BiteMeCullen: wow Emmett you spelled subscription right when you cant even spell your own name

SuperHyperShopaholicPixie: Emmett that's bad even for you.

MotherToVamps: as much as I want to make fun of Emmett I have to go. Bye kids! Have fun and Don't Wreck the House. And if there is one single flower out of place. I'm blaming Emmett.

**MotherToVamps has signed off**

ImaBigTeddyBear: wait what?!?!?!?!

BiteMeCullen: lol

EmoSoldierEmpth: Go Esme!!

SuperHyperShopaholicPixie: ya saw that coming

BiteMeCullen: of course you did

BiteMeCullen: just like Carlise did

SuperHyperShopaholicPixie: oh ya with his jeep

ImaBigTeddyBear: ur just jealous

**SuperHyperShopaholicPixie has signed off**

**BiteMeCullen has signed off**

**EmoSoldierEmpth has signed off**

ImaBigTeddyBear: every time!

ImaBigTeddyBear: but they're just jealous

**FuzzyPants has signed on**

FuzzyPants: no there not

**FuzzyPants has signed off**

ImaBigTeddyBear: Ugh

**ImaBigTeddyBear has signed off**

**Heyy!! Hoped you liked it! R&R!**

**~Saph11Ω**


	7. Cheesy Donkey Butt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. **

EmoSoldierEmpth ~ Jasper

BiteMeCullen ~ Bella

SuperHyperShopaholicPixie ~ Alice

EdwardoTheGreat ~ Edward

ImaBigTeddyBear ~ Emmett

RedRoses ~ Rosalie

MotherToVamps ~ Esme

BestDocEvr ~ Carlise

**BestDocEvr has signed on**

**BiteMeCullen has signed on**

**EmoSoldierEmpth has signed on**

BiteMeCullen: hey, hey wats in the fagizzle hizzle??** (Fa-gis-le I think, idk. I made it**

**up)**

EmoSoldierEmpth: English Bella

BiteMeCullen: hey, wats up. Happy?

BestDocEvr: exceptionally

BestDocEvr: any wayz, Bella are you ok….

BiteMeCullen: exceptionally

BiteMeCullen: any wayz, Bella are you ok….

EmoSoldierEmpth: ??

BiteMeCullen: ??

BestDocEvr: Bella now listen to me carefully, tell me what you had for breakfast

BiteMeCullen: Bella now listen to me carefully, tell me what you had for breakfast

EmoSoldierEmpth: hmmm I Got It!!!

BiteMeCullen: hmmm I Got It!!!

EmoSoldierEmpth: Carlise come into my room

BiteMeCullen: Carlise come into my room

BestDocEvr: ok

BiteMeCullen: ok

- 5 seconds l8r -

EmoSoldierEmpth: I am a big fat loser

BiteMeCullen: ya you are!

BestDocEvr: Bella you are supposed to copy him

BiteMeCullen: Bella you are supposed to copy him

EmoSoldierEmpth: now she does it

EmoSoldierEmpth: let me at her, let me at her!

**EdwardoTheGreat has signed on**

EdwardoTheGreat: NO ONE TOUCHES HER

**BiteMeCullen has signed off**

**EmoSoldierEmpth has run away**

**BestDocEvr has run away**

EdwardoTheGreat: wait wa?

EdwardoTheGreat: Bella??

EdwardoTheGreat: huh??

-beeping: over load-

EdwardoTheGreat: crap

EdwardoTheGreat: I'm worse than Alice

EdwardoTheGreat: wow I never thought that would happen

EdwardoTheGreat: wait a minute!

EdwardoTheGreat: I for got to turn the sink off!

EdwardoTheGreat: Wait another minute I'm- I forgot hmm nvm mind then. Bye Me…

EdwardoTheGreat: I'm talking to myself…

EdwardoTheGreat: at least I remembered

**EdwardoTheGreat has signed on**

**BiteMeCullen has signed on**

**EmoSoldierEmpth has returned from away**

**BestDocEvr has returned from away**

EmoSoldierEmpth: Bella you weren't actually supposed to go offline

BiteMeCullen: I thought that was the plan

BestDocEvr: no first you act like you copping us then you don't then you do it again then we get Edward mad then we go away.

BiteMeCullen: talk about complicated plan

EmoSoldierEmpth: yah

BiteMeCullen: next time I'm writing the plan. This on sucks

EmoSoldierEmpth: you wrote it

BiteMeCullen: I did? Oh.

BestDocEvr: my heads dizzy from that plan. Wonders how I typed it.

BestDocEvr: I gtg bye kid and kid

BiteMeCullen: bye?

EmoSoldierEmpth: kid? I'm as old as you!

**BestDocEvr has signed off**

BiteMeCullen: well wat now?

**FuzzyPants has signed on**

FuzzyPants: idk you tell me.

BiteMeCullen: who's this??

EmoSoldierEmpth: seriously

FuzzyPants: what you don't know won't hurt you.

BiteMeCullen: ?? ?? ?? ?? ?? ?? ?? ??

EmoSoldierEmpth: it's that Stalker kid Mike

FuzzyPants: I AM NOT A STALKER I just fallow Bella around

BiteMeCullen: so it is Mike Stalker

FuzzyPants: mike is not here right now please leave a message after the beep

-Beep-

EmoSoldierEmpth: Mike your dead Meat

EmoSoldierEmpth: notice the capital M on Meat

BiteMeCullen: ?.... Oh! I get it

FuzzyPants: I don't get it

-Bell-Jasper-: it's a Cullen thing

FuzzyPants: But Bella isn't a Cullen

BiteMeCullen: I am officially today. I'm on a plane now to where eva Edward's taking me

**LittleBitOfStench has signed on**

LittleBitOfStench: BELLA YOU GOT MARRIED

EmoSoldierEmpth: now I'm confused

BiteMeCullen: you got it brotha

FuzzyPants: ya…

LittleBitOfStench: oh ya this is Jacob

BiteMeCullen: oh ok I get it. Now ik where that awful smell is coming from. Wait, it's not Jake but the fat donkey next to me.

LittleBitOfStench: ?? where r u?

BiteMeCullen: a plane

FuzzyPants: where r u going?

BiteMeCullen: you would have thought Edward would have told me. But no he didn't

EmoSoldierEmpth: he told me!

LittleBitOfStench: where is she goin- Bella how did you know I smell, you not leech like buddy boy ova here

FuzzyPants: I'm not a leech

LittleBitOfStench: not you.

BiteMeCullen: oh ya I was changed 100 years ago

LittleBitOfStench: no 100 years ago you weren't alive,

BiteMeCullen: how do you know?

LittleBitOfStench: 'cause we used to make mud pies

BiteMeCullen: cursid

EmoSoldierEmpth: lolz Bella

FuzzyPants: I don't get what you guys are talking about

-All but mike- it's a Cullen thing

FuzzyPants: Jake your not a Cullen

LittleBitOfStench: nah I'm a Black, but I still get it

BiteMeCullen: but Jacob you still stink

LittleBitOfStench: ik

EmoSoldierEmpth: Wow

EmoSoldierEmpth: what do we do now?

**EdwardoTheGreat has signed on**

EdwardoTheGreat: how's the cheesy donkeys butt?

LittleBitOfStench: I don't want to know

BiteMeCullen: no you do not

FuzzyPants: ill be off. Bye Bella love you!

BiteMeCullen: HATE you too

**FuzzyPants has signed off**

LittleBitOfStench: Yay he's gone!!

EdwardoTheGreat: Bella who's your friend?

BiteMeCullen: Aro

EdwardoTheGreat: Girl sitting next to donkey butt say wa?

LittleBitOfStench: Edward its Jake

EdwardoTheGreat: Stenchy say wa?

BiteMeCullen: Edward don't think I don't see you making out with that girl next to you

LittleBitOfStench: my que to leave

BiteMeCullen: bye Jake

LittleBitOfStench: bye Bells

**LittleBitOfStench has signed off**

EdwardoTheGreat: I'm not kissing her

BiteMeCullen: then what are you doing young man?

EdwardoTheGreat: nothing she's as smelly as the cheesy donkey butt next to you

BiteMeCullen: still

BiteMeCullen: where r we going anywayz?

EdwardoTheGreat: idk

BiteMeCullen: so were going no where

EdwardoTheGreat: nah were going to Isle Esme

BiteMeCullen: Isle wat?

EdwardoTheGreat: oh shit

BiteMeCullen: EDWARD MASEN CULLEN don't make me make the hit you with her purse.

EdwardoTheGreat: gtg bye

**EdwardoTheGreat has signed off**

BiteMeCullen: EDWARD

**BiteMeCullen has signed off**

**Hey!! R&R! made this chap for Ms. Jade A. Cullen who gave me the idea for this chap! Thanx!**

**~SaphiraStar11Ω**


	8. Love?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. **

EmoSoldierEmpth ~ Jasper

BiteMeCullen ~ Bella

SuperHyperShopaholicPixie ~ Alice

EdwardoTheGreat ~ Edward

ImaBigTeddyBear ~ Emmett

RedRoses ~ Rosalie

MotherToVamps ~ Esme

BestDocEvr ~ Carlise

**BiteMeCullen has signed on**

BiteMeCullen: Heyy every one….

BiteMeCullen: ummm ok

EmoSoldierEmpth: hey Bella!

BiteMeCullen: but it didn't say, "EmoSoldierEmpth has signed on"

EmoSoldierEmpth: …

EmoSoldierEmpth: oh ya I never signed off yesterday…

BiteMeCullen: so you were there through the whole conversation between me, Edward, Jake, and mike –shivers-

EmoSoldierEmpth: umm ya sorry I was laughing to hard to type

BiteMeCullen: understandable

EmoSoldierEmpth: so how was the plane ride?

BiteMeCullen: EWWWWWW don't even mention the hairy, cheesy, donkey butt.

EmoSoldierEmpth: ok… so how's the isle treating you?

BiteMeCullen: ok I guess.

**EdwardoTheGreat has signed on**

EdwardoTheGreat: what do you mean, "ok I guess"?

EmoSoldierEmpth: o.O

BiteMeCullen: I meant things :)

EdwardoTheGreat: what things exactly?

BiteMeCullen: Maybe the things that you were kissing that girl in the seat next to you!

EdwardoTheGreat: that is absurd!

EmoSoldierEmpth: Ummmm

BiteMeCullen: uh-huh well you lucky I'm so in love with you.

EdwardoTheGreat: Well your lucky I'm so selfish or else I would not be here.

BiteMeCullen: you're a ding-dong

EdwardoTheGreat: well you're a twinky

EmoSoldierEmpth: Okay…

BiteMeCullen: well at least I can eat my self.

EdwardoTheGreat: why would you want to?

BiteMeCullen: IDK

EmoSoldierEmpth: I'll eat Bella

EdwardoTheGreat: NO!

BiteMeCullen: OKAY!

EdwardoTheGreat: bella do you want to die?

BiteMeCullen: If it means becoming one of you guys then yes! Hence da name.

EmoSoldierEmpth: I'll be happy to bite bella if it's her wishes

BiteMeCullen: those are meh wishes.

EdwardoTheGreat: but those aren't my whishes and what I say goes!

BiteMeCullen: Since when? And do you even care about my whishes?

EdwardoTheGreat: since we first saw each other. And I consider you whishes

BiteMeCullen: only consider my whishes?

EmoSoldierEmpth: O.o

EdwardoTheGreat: I grant some of dem

BiteMeCullen: well you grant most of them, when I don't want you to. And I'm asking a little favor to change meh!

EdwardoTheGreat: bella I don't want to end your life. I love you too much to do that.

EmoSoldierEmpth: awwwww

BiteMeCullen: if you really love meh you would change meh. If you love meh you would want to be with meh forever. I guess you don't and I'm already older than you physically.

**BiteMeCullen has signed off**

EdwardoTheGreat: bella don't be like that

EmoSoldierEmpth: where did she go?

EdwardoTheGreat: she said she had to think the worst part is I can't read her thoughts

EmoSoldierEmpth: maybe if you change her you could hear her mind

EdwardoTheGreat: it's not worth it

EmoSoldierEmpth: it's not worth watching her live instead of die? Not being able to spend the rest of your life with her? You said she is your life, but now she thinks you want her to grow old and die.

EdwardoTheGreat: I don't want her to do that

EmoSoldierEmpth: well she thinks you want that

EdwardoTheGreat: how do you know

EmoSoldierEmpth: 'cause I do, god!

**EmoSoldierEmpth has signed off**

**ImaBigTeddyBear has signed on**

ImaBigTeddyBear: he bro what up??

EdwardoTheGreat: Bella's mad at meh again

ImaBigTeddyBear: 'cause you won't change her?

EdwardoTheGreat: how did you know??

ImaBigTeddyBear: cause shes on the phone with Alice, Rosalie, and Esme and she sounds like shes crying. Man you messed up BADDDDDD

EdwardoTheGreat: yeah ik

ImaBigTeddyBear: Just change her

EdwardoTheGreat: ya I guess I should and I am!

ImaBigTeddyBear: you go bro!

EdwardoTheGreat: gtg

ImaBigTeddyBear: kk

**EdwardoTheGreat has singed off**

**EmoSoldierEmpth has signed on**

EmoSoldierEmpth: you think hes going to?

ImaBigTeddyBear: I bet ten bucks he's not

EmoSoldierEmpth: fine ten he is

**EmoSoldierEmpth has signed off**

**ImaBigTeddyBear has singed off**

**Ok ik this chap is really short but that's because I wrote the next chap already and like five more after that but I have to type them up so that's kinda y I haven't updated in like five months sorry bout dat. But I have chaps 9 – 11 and 11 is really long so that's another reason. Umm I will post the other chaps maybe today or tomorrow depending how much time I have. Ok well I will see you guys l8r!**

**Bye!**

**~Saph11Ω**


	9. not so wookie Carlise?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, wookies, Twilight or any of its characters. **

EmoSoldierEmpth ~ Jasper

BiteMeCullen ~ Bella

SuperHyperShopaholicPixie ~ Alice

EdwardoTheGreat ~ Edward

ImaBigTeddyBear ~ Emmett

RedRoses ~ Rosalie

MotherToVamps ~ Esme

BestDocEvr ~ Carlise

**EdwardoTheGreat has signed on**

**RedRoses has signed on**

**SuperHyperShopaholicPixie has signed on**

**BestDocEvr has signed on**

**ImaBigTeddyBear has signed on**

**EmoSoldierEmpth has signed on**

ImaBigTeddyBear: MAKE THE SCREAMING STOP!

EdwardoTheGreat: why oh, why did I bite her? I can't stand her screaming its driving meh nuts!

RedRoses: tell meh about it

BestDocEvr: well you love her and you changed her. Although I agree her screaming is obnoxious but it's too late now!

EdwardoTheGreat: come on jasper lets go shopping!

EmoSoldierEmpth: no Alice help meh I don't want to go shopping! Wow I never thought say that to Alice and about Edward…

SuperHyperShopaholicPixie: come on jazz, I mean how bad can he be?

EmoSoldierEmpth: hes worse than u!

SuperHyperShopaholicPixie: OMG RUNNNNNN!!!!

BestDocEvr: AHHHH Edward likes shopping has the world gone mad??

ImaBigTeddyBear: well it's a world full of vampires, werewolves, and wookies

RedRoses: wookies, Emmett? That's bad even for u

ImaBigTeddyBear: bella saw them 2!

EdwardoTheGreat: you guys are right I can't leave; bel1a has my car keys in her pocket. She insisted she drove home and it was Scary!

BestDocEvr: you let her drive home while she was screaming? –He asked in a curious voice- interesting

SuperHyperShopaholicPixie: yaaa… and I had a vision that bella was driving and screaming while Edward was tickling her. She was screaming and laughing at the same time! –Cracks up-

All: lol -literally-

EdwardoTheGreat: Guys we can't make fun of bella, shes not here for us to she her cry.

RedRoses: ya and I wanted to see her moo

ImaBigTeddyBear: moo? Awww come on rose even I can do better than that

BestDocEvr: so can I see, I wanted to see her cry like a monkey

SuperHyperShopaholicPixie: no, no, no it goes like this, I wanted to see her cry in pain and then suffer the way we all suffered – she says in a evil voice- muahahahahahahahaha ha ha, ha

EmoSoldierEmpth: and I thought she was your best friend. Oh well! Her loss

ImaBigTeddyBear: I feel like pie right now with extra blood on top

BestDocEvr: I think we could all use some human blood in our system, even I kill a few now and then, and say the died of "sickness". But since they really are sick they are not as good

RedRoses: I thought you were under control Carlise tisk tisk

BestDocEvr: I am but they taste sooooo good!

EmoSoldierEmpth: ik Carlise let it out let it out

BestDocEvr: it's sooo hard –sobs-

EdwardoTheGreat: the only reason I'm with bella is because I was immune to her blood. Ik I say I can't stand it, but I can't even smell it and I didn't want to go kill some hot girl just because of what I am

SuperHyperShopaholicPixie: EDWARD! She is sooo much more than that she can see the sacred jewels!!! (A/N: from the show InuYasha one of the best anime's Eva!)

ImaBigTeddyBear: that's why I'm so strong because I have them in my arms to give meh boom, boom, fire powa

RedRoses: Emmett how could you se so selfish and not even give meh a shard?

ImaBigTeddyBear: I…. ummm…. I….

RedRoses: mister we need to have a little talk

ImaBigTeddyBear: uhhh… okay. –He gave up, obviously defeated-

**ImaBigTeddyBear has signed off**

**RedRoses has signed off**

EdwardoTheGreat: I have to shut bella up

BestDocEvr: Pleazzz! I can't stand it. Can we just ditch her or somethin?

SuperHyperShopaholicPixie: or we could burn her….

EmoSoldierEmpth: I'll get the lighter!

EdwardoTheGreat: and I will get the wood

BestDocEvr: don't forget the newspaper I mean who care about a stupid car crash?

All: DUH!

All: be bac in 5

All: k

**EdwardoTheGreat has signed off**

**BestDocEvr has signed off**

**SuperHyperShopaholicPixie has signed off**

**EmoSoldierEmpth has signed off**

-30 seconds later-

**EdwardoTheGreat has signed on**

**BestDocEvr has signed on**

**SuperHyperShopaholicPixie has signed on**

**EmoSoldierEmpth has signed on**

**MotherToVamps has signed on**

MotherToVamps: I can't believe you were going to kill bella. And you Carlise!

BestDocEvr: ik im srry

MotherToVamps: im mean you didn't even include meh. I was trying to do the same but noooo you have to make it hard by making meh do it by myself!

EdwardoTheGreat: ya we thought you were going to be mad at us…

EmoSoldierEmpth: we never discussed that

EdwardoTheGreat: hello mid reader here!

EmoSoldierEmpth: hello Empth here!

SuperHyperShopaholicPixie: jazz that has nothing to do with this

EmoSoldierEmpth: I didn't want to be left out

MotherToVamps: jasper you will probably get left out anywayz like u are now

EmoSoldierEmpth: HEY!

BestDocEvr: anywayz bella is going to be 'waking up' in about

SuperHyperShopaholicPixie: 5 hours 53 seconds

SuperHyperShopaholicPixie: 5 hours 52 seconds

SuperHyperShopaholicPixie: 5 hours 51 seconds

SuperHyperShopaholicPixie: 5 hours 50 seconds

SuperHyperShopaholicPixie: 5 hours 49 seconds

All: ALICE!

SuperHyperShopaholicPixie: what?

BestDocEvr: enough!

SuperHyperShopaholicPixie: ok jeeze just trying to help

MotherToVamps: what are we going to about Charlie I mean I think he will realize that bella has been away for a century or 2?

EdwardoTheGreat: we tell him the truth

All: Gasp!

EdwardoTheGreat: you didn't let meh finish, we tell him bella drowned at Isle Esme

BestDocEvr: she did? I just saw her though

EmoSoldierEmpth: omg Carlise shes did not drown, wait that a good idea while she is still human!!

SuperHyperShopaholicPixie: no jasper no that doesn't work

**NotSoHoverCar has signed on**

NotSoHoverCar: hello Cullens

Cullens: huh??

NotSoHoverCar: this is Charlie by the way

Cullens: ooooh

NotSoHoverCar: so have you seen bella?

EmoSoldierEmpth: idk how to tell you this…. Bella drowned

Cullens: Jasper –they said in a angry voice-

EmoSoldierEmpth: you didn't have to do in a angry voice cause I'm a Empth hello where have y'all been?

Cullens: Jasper!

EmoSoldierEmpth: oh shitaki mushrooms Charlie you did not just read that

NotSoHoverCar: read what?

EmoSoldierEmpth: good boy!

NotSoHoverCar: no seriously read what?

EmoSoldierEmpth: nothing gtg!

**EmoSoldierEmpth has signed off**

SuperHyperShopaholicPixie: me 2

**SuperHyperShopaholicPixie has signed off**

EdwardoTheGreat: meh 3

**EdwardoTheGreat has signed off**

MotherToVamps: me 4

**MotherToVamps has signed off**

BestDocEvr: your probably expecting meh to say 'me 5' but I'm not! So ha! Peace out!

**BestDocEvr has signed off**

NotSoHoverCar: no really read what?

NotSoHoverCar: okay don't tell me! See if I care

**NotSoHoverCar has signed off**

**Hey guys umm for my next chap I'm going to being doing some truth or dares in, drum roll please!, WALMART!!!!! So post a review of dares you would like to see in the next chap and they might just be in AIM With The Cullens Chapter 10. Oh I'm also doing a scavenger hunt….. anywayz I have posted previews for the next chapter on my profile and will being doing so until I end the story if I ever do…. I probably won't but if I do then idk. Haha I hope you enjoyed this chapter the next one will be up within the month, possibly sooner. Oh and I came up with Charlie's sn when in twilight bella said he didn't hover so ya….R&R!**

**~SaphΩ**


	10. The hulk or is it just Eddie?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight, any of the characters, Bring it on, or any thing else well maybe the document… I'm not sure though… maybe the words? I got it the spaces between words! Nope that belongs to… Ya know.. Never mind I don't know. **

EmoSoldierEmpth ~ Jasper

CullenBitMeh ~ Bella

SuperHyperShopaholicPixie ~ Alice

EdwardoTheGreat ~ Edward

ImaBigTeddyBear ~ Emmett

RedRoses ~ Rosalie

MotherToVamps ~ Esme

BestDocEvr ~ Carlise

**EmoSoldierEmpth has signed on**

**CullenBitMeh has signed on**

**ImaBigTeddyBear has signed on**

EmoSoldierEmpth: Hey Bella how you liking your new powas?

ImaBigTeddyBear: I don't get a hello?

EmoSoldierEmpth: I'm right next to you

ImaBigTeddyBear: So is Bella!

CullenBitMeh: Uh hi… yuh my awesome spidy powas

EmoSoldierEmpth: Bella spidy powas? You wish! You have cheese powers.

ImaBigTeddyBear: that's why every thing smells like cheese.

CullenBitMeh: I don't have cheese powers I have clumsiness…

EmoSoldierEmpth: Oh really? Then how come I saw you touch some thing then to turn to cheese?

ImaBigTeddyBear: yeah you're holding out on us!

EmoSoldierEmpth: yeah

ImaBigTeddyBear: we will stand this no longer!

EmoSoldierEmpth: No longer!

ImaBigTeddyBear: Jasper enough.

EmoSoldierEmpth: Enough. Oh wait…

CullenBitMeh: Omg now he gets it!

ImaBigTeddyBear: EXSCUSE ME!

EmoSoldierEmpth: No thx

ImaBigTeddyBear: Oh ur sooooo on

EmoSoldierEmpth: Bring it!

ImaBigTeddyBear: Oh I'll bring it!

CullenBitMeh: Bring it on all weekathon!

ImaBigTeddyBear: OMG BRING IT ON IS ON!

ImaBigTeddyBear: Bella use ur cheese powas to turn the T.V. on!

CullenBitMeh: Fine. .

EmoSoldierEmpth: Ah Ha you do have cheese powas!

CullenBitMeh: -.- shoot that was not supposed to be told to any one. DARN YOU EMMETT!

ImaBigTeddyBear: Why thank you!

ImaBigTeddyBear: I think…

EmoSoldierEmpth: What ever Bella just turn the T.V. on

CullenBitMeh: Fine. Cheese powas UNITE!

Emo/Bear: OMG THAT WAS FREAKING AWESOMEEEE!

CullenBitMeh: Yuhp **(A/N No steeling. Mine. Not really it's my friend's but w/e)**

EmoSoldierEmpth: I HAVE TO GET EDWARD ON!

ImaBigTeddyBear: WHY?

EmoSoldierEmpth: CAUSE!

ImaBigTeddyBear: OKAY!

EmoSoldierEmpth: YAY!

CullenBitMeh: WHY ARE WE USING CAPS?

EmoSoldierEmpth: No, Bella no. You can't do it.

ImaBigTeddyBear: IN UR FACE!

CullenBitMeh: -crys- WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH

EmoSoldierEmpth: Nice going Emmett Edward will kill us now!

ImaBigTeddyBear: Aw man… NOT IF I'M NOT HERE!

**EdwardoTheGreat has signed on **

ImaBigTeddyBear: I'm too late shoot.

EdwardoTheGreat: That's what I thought.

CullenBitMeh: Ew. It's Eddie.

EmoSoldierEmpth: HAHA! IN UR FACE!

EdwardoTheGreat: -crys- WAHHHHH

ImaBigTeddyBear: Nice going Jasper!

CullenBitMeh: Oh crap.

EmoSoldierEmpth: What?

**MotherToVamps has signed on**

CullenBitMeh: That's why.

MotherToVamps: Hello Bella. Jasper. Edward?

EmoSoldierEmpth: Hi!

ImaBigTeddyBear: I don't get a hello?

MotherToVamps: No you make Bella cry.

ImaBigTeddyBear: Jasper made Edward cry!

MotherToVamps: Every one makes Edward cry.

EdwardoTheGreat: T.T Not cool man. Not cool.

EmoSoldierEmpth: HAHA Emmett's in troubleeeeeee

ImaBigTeddyBear: -crys- WAHHHHHH

CullenBitMeh: Esme are we the only sane ones?

MotherToVamps: I think so.

EmoSoldierEmpth: HEYYYY what about me?

CullenBitMeh: Jasper, Emmett killed your pet bee.

EmoSoldierEmpth: -crys- WAHHHHHH

MotherToVamps: There!

EdwardoTheGreat: No fair! You meanys!

ImaBigTeddyBear: Oh we will get you back. We will.

EmoSoldierEmpth: Get you back we will ;)

CullenBitMeh: OMG IT'S YODA!

MotherToVamps: Nope, nope that's just Jasper talking like Yoda.

CullenBitMeh: YOU SO MEAN JASPER! Faking Yoda that's the worst one in the book!

EdwardoTheGreat: Book? Did some one say book? I don't like books.

ImaBigTeddyBear: You'll like this one Eddie it has pictures!

MotherToVamps: -Head desk-

EmoSoldierEmpth: Psh there is no book. Duh even I know that.

CullenBitMeh: You didn't even know your bee was dead.

EmoSoldierEmpth: So… It's like hiccups you don't realize they stop till like an hour l8r

MotherToVamps: Yes but this was 3 months ago

EdwardoTheGreat: I don't care about the stupid bee I just want the book! I like pictures =D

CullenBitMeh: Eddie there is no book…

EdwardoTheGreat: DON'T CALL ME EDDIE -.-

ImaBigTeddyBear: hehe Eddie your mad

EmoSoldierEmpth: He's not mad he's super mad!

MotherToVamps: I'm outta here.

**MotherToVamps has signed off**

CullenBitMeh: Wait Eddie has super powers? How could you not tell me!

EdwardoTheGreat: I. SAID. NOT. TO. CALL. ME. EDDIE. asdjaslkdjksajldjsakjdklasj

ImaBigTeddyBear: Uh oh somebody has a temper

EmoSoldierEmpth: uh Bella…

CullenBitMeh: Yes?

EmoSoldierEmpth: Run.

CullenBitMeh: Why…?

CullenBitMeh: OMFG IT'S THE HULK

ImaBigTeddyBear: No it's worse. It's Eddie! Ahhh run for your livessss

EmoSoldierEmpth: Uh oh he's coming for you Emmett. You better runnn

CullenBitMeh: Okay well at least he's not coming after me. ImaBigTeddyBear: I'm not scared of him.

ImaBigTeddyBear: Oh crap.

ImaBigTeddyBear: AHHHHH –Screams like a girl-

**ImaBigTeddyBear has signed off**

EmoSoldierEmpth: Well that was fun.

EdwardoTheGreat: hehehe

CullenBitMeh: Edward is back.

EmoSoldierEmpth: Thank you captain obvious.

EdwardoTheGreat: hehehe

CullenBitMeh: Ur welcome.

EmoSoldierEmpth: Okay.

EdwardoTheGreat: hehehe

CullenBitMeh: What time is lunch?

EdwardoTheGreat: I SAID HEHEHEHE!

EmoSoldierEmpth: Not sure… Hey lets go check.

CullenBitMeh: Eh okay

EdwardoTheGreat: Well then.

CullenBitMeh: Have you seen Edward?

EmoSoldierEmpth: Yes but I'm ignoring him.

CullenBitMeh: Oh… am I ignoring him?

EmoSoldierEmpth: -Shrugs-

EdwardoTheGreat: I can see that.

CullenBitMeh: Oh Hi Eddie

EdwardoTheGreat: My name is not Eddie. Where do you see Eddie?

EmoSoldierEmpth: I'm sorry Edwardo.

CullenBitMeh: Well mister cranky pants.

EdwardoTheGreat: Yes I'm not being ignored!

CullenBitMeh: Oh but you are O.o

EmoSoldierEmpth: You are being ignore

EdwardoTheGreat: I am being ignored

EmoSoldierEmpth: You will go beat up Emmett

EdwardoTheGreat: I will go eat up Emmett

CullenBitMeh: You will kill

EdwardoTheGreat: Now that's just silly.

EmoSoldierEmpth: FAIL

CullenBitMeh: -.- You fail at being failed at you Fail!

EdwardoTheGreat: I will not fail and be like Bella

EmoSoldierEmpth: Yes. Now go.

CullenBitMeh: =O

EdwardoTheGreat: I will go.

**EdwardoTheGreat has signed off**

CullenBitMeh: How did you do that?

EmoSoldierEmpth: Something Alice taught me.

CullenBitMeh: Oh. Hey where did Emmett go?

EmoSoldierEmpth: He signed off member?

CullenBitMeh: Yeah but after.

Fuzzypants: Do you think any one really cares?

EmoSoldierEmpth: Er… When did you sign on…?

CullenBitMeh: …

Fuzzypants: The world may never know

CullenBitMeh: No the world may never know how many licks it takes to get to the center of a tootsie pop the world will know when you signed on

CullenBitMeh: Isn't that right?

Fuzzypants: No.

EmoSoldierEmpth: Nice try Bella. Nice try.

CullenBitMeh: Yes.

Fuzzypants: No.

CullenBitMeh: I wasn't talking to you. -.-

Fuzzypants: But I was talking to you love

EmoSoldierEmpth: Ugh Mike get a life

Fuzzypants: Who said this was Mike?

CullenBitMeh: You told us

Fuzzypants: Oh crap I did. Bye.

**FuzzyPants has signed off**

CullenBitMeh: Seriously when did he sign on?

EmoSoldierEmpth: Like he said the world may never know

CullenBitMeh: Awwwh

EmoSoldierEmpth: …

EmoSoldierEmpth: I'm done with you.

**EmoSoldierEmpth has signed off**

CullenBitMeh: -Crys- WAHHHH loser

**CullenBitMeh has signed off**

**Wow okay that's done. Hmm I really should remember to write more chapters… Sorry it took about almost a year to post this I thought I lost every thing. Wait maybe it was over a year… Oh well anyways R&R pleaseee =)**

**~SaphΩ**


End file.
